


最爱你的人

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky





	最爱你的人

最爱你的人  
美好都是卡配罗，ooc都是我的，不喜勿喷。  
最爱你的人  
克里斯蒂亚诺看着躺在床上垂垂老矣的自己，乔治娜握着他的手，曾经年轻貌美的脸庞上面已经爬满皱纹，她的嘴唇轻轻触碰他满是皱纹的指节，原本丰润的嘴唇上面沾惹苦涩泪水的咸味。Junior也已经人至中年，他的手放在乔治娜的肩膀上面，请她不要过于悲痛。  
克里斯蒂亚诺这才想起来，他已经死了——离开这个世界了。年前他觉得身体有点不舒服，约见一次全身体检，医生看了他的体检报告说指数绝大多数都正常，只是器官们大多都老化了，可能是这些老伙计们工作的太久了想小小的闹一次罢工。那个时候克里斯就猜到了，他大约是时间快到了，但是他并不觉得有什么难过的，和家人一起开心的过了最后一个圣诞节。  
现在应该是时间到了吧？克里斯对于自己最后的日子不是太有印象了，死亡来临几乎是瞬息的，但是他有理由相信短暂的悲痛之后，他的家人们都会走出来。  
他走过去轻轻拍拍Junior，手穿过儿子的肩膀，所以他在吻乔治娜发顶的时候，掌握好了力道，让那个吻准确无误的落在他的妻子发梢。当他站起身的时候，门边悄无声息的站了一个人，一身黑色的斗篷把他从头裹到脚，对他微微欠身。  
“你是来接我的么？”克里斯站起来微微让到一边，看着医护人员推着放着他的身体的床离开这间被悲伤充斥的房间。那个穿斗篷的人大大的兜帽上下摆动，克里斯觉得他应该是点头了。  
“是的，克里斯蒂亚诺。”黑衣人的声音低低的，像是胸腔里面震动划过不平整的石子。他走到克里斯的身边，两个人并排的看着移动床的远去，脚步声和滚轮声混合在一起像是一首出色的交响乐。  
“所以，我是会去天堂，还是地狱？”克里斯看见房间门在众人身后缓缓合上，他侧过身询问黑衣男人，“死神先生？”  
“按照职能来说，我应该是接引人。”死神从怀里拿出一只老旧的手表，银色的镶着钻石的手表可能曾经很华丽，只是上面的花纹已经锈蚀，依稀还能看见表盘背面刻着一些模糊不清的字母，“至于你去往哪里，这要审阅你的一生。”  
话闭，他收起手表，摘下手套，打了一个响指，克里斯蒂亚诺注意到他的手上有一枚素色的戒指，在他瘦长的无名指上。  
“1985年2月5日，克里斯出生在马德拉的市立医院里，你的父亲是一位医生，因为工作需要从来不喝酒，你的母亲是一位老师。”  
克里斯的视线从死神的手上面挪开，惊讶的发现自己不在原来的病房，死神不知道从哪里来出来一只白蜡烛，划了一只火柴点燃，摇曳的烛光照亮了这个空间。克里斯目瞪口呆的看见自己已经故去的母亲躺在产床上，同样已经故去的父亲握着她的双手，助产护士对她的母亲说：“请您再用力！”  
“他出生了！”他的父亲激动的看着护士把一个沾着血的孩子抱出来。  
“您来给他剪脐带吧！”护士递了一把剪刀给他，“我们的小绅士叫什么呀？”  
“克里斯蒂亚诺，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。他最喜欢罗纳德·威尔逊·里根的电影了，我们说好要是再有一个男孩，我们就叫他罗纳尔多。”再一次做母亲的多洛雷斯充满爱意的看着自己的丈夫拿着白毛巾轻轻擦拭新生的儿子。

“你是家里最小的孩子，有两个姐姐一个哥哥，他们很爱护年幼的你。你在学校的足球队里面展现了惊人的天赋，在家人的全力支持下，放弃了学业，专心踢球，很快被里斯本竞技队选中加入了阿克齐特训练营。”  
死神推开产房的门，蜡烛照亮了房间外面的世界，一群小男孩追逐一个足球，似乎在进行队内练习赛，里面一个头发有点卷的男孩子表现的特别突出。  
“大家没有因为你的马德拉口音而嘲笑你，而是很友好的帮助你尽快的融入球队，你的教练为你制定了专门的训练计划来应对你青春期突然的长高。”  
死神带着克里斯蒂亚诺跟着那一群结束了比赛乱跑的孩子，跟着他们走进训练营的宿舍区，看着大家围在一起吃晚餐，教练加入了他们并且拍拍克里斯的肩膀，夸奖他做的漂亮。  
小克里斯有点不好意思的低下头，但是喜悦是难以掩饰的，最终还是看着自己盘子里面的沙拉笑起来。  
“后来你十五岁的时候，突然觉得心脏有点不舒服，万幸的是去医院检查得时候没有什么问题。”克里斯看着同年时期的伙伴们围着自己，差点就想坐到他们中间去，但是死神已经穿过拿饭的人群，朝着另一边的门走过去，克里斯只能站起来跟上。  
门后面又是医院，他的母亲陪着他拿到了他的检查报告单，上面所有的数据显示正常，他的母亲喜极而泣，把他抱在怀里，吻着他的额头，而他也因为虚惊一场流下庆幸的泪水。  
克里斯已经忘记他曾经十五岁的时候他的心脏有过一瞬间的抽痛，也不记得曾经为他担惊受怕的日子，但他总觉得自己的心脏应当是有问题的，否则不会在后面的岁月里面无理由频繁的抽痛。  
他看着死神手里的蜡烛光突然晃动了一下，场景变化到了曼彻斯特，天空淅淅沥沥的下着小雨。雨丝穿过死神的斗篷，砸落在地上，地面呈现出波纹的浮动，克里斯伸手接雨水，雨水从他的手掌中穿过去，他看着周围的人，有一种很奇异的感觉，大家在他们身边撑着伞来来回回，对于他们熟视无睹。  
死神先生手里的蜡烛在这样的雨天里面还在燃烧，他似乎对于行走的人也熟视无睹，看见克里斯好奇的看着四周，用一只手拢住燃烧的蜡烛，“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”克里斯小跑几步追上死神，“只是没有这个角度看过这个世界。”  
“他们看不见你的。”死神等克里斯跑上来和他并排，才继续往前走去，“我们只是在回顾你这一生。”  
“我已经很久没有这样不被人包围了，所以才感到奇怪。”克里斯大笑两声，“你下面要说的是我加入曼联的剧情了吧？”  
“是的，2003年，利物浦和曼联同时向你示好，你选择了曼联，弗格森爵士给了你七号球衣，那边就是你签约的媒体发布会。”死神放下护着蜡烛的那只手指着远处的建筑，那边人山人海，都穿着红魔的球衣。  
“我还记得。1224万英镑的转会费，同一年我还进入了国家队。”克里斯笑起来，那个时候爵爷身体还硬朗，嗓门大的像带了扩音器，老远都能听见他洪亮的声音，在欢迎他的加入。  
“你很受英国人的欢迎，你在曼联拿了个人荣誉的满贯，在2007年惜败于AC米兰的舍甫琴科之后一年终于获得了你的心心念念的第一个金球奖——虽然你后面还有四个，在媒体漫天的赞誉和祝福之中转会皇家马德里。”死神和克里斯穿过老特拉福德球场，进了皇家马德里的更衣室。  
克里斯没有需要死神的引路，他比死神还要熟悉这里，皇家马德里的更衣室，外面震天响的欢呼，美凌格在重复一个人的名字。  
“2009年，你以8000万英镑的身价转会皇家马德里，还创造了80000球迷欢迎的记录，开启了你在皇马的辉煌生涯。”死神并不介意他走得比他还快，不紧不慢的跟着他，皇家马德里的更衣室里面那个时候众星云集，劳尔·冈萨雷斯、何塞·古铁雷斯、伊戈尔·卡西利亚斯，他们都在等着他们的新9号。  
克里斯忍不住走过去打开了自己的柜子，里面放着的却是葡萄牙国家队的队服。  
“2010年你参加了南非世界杯，虽然因为遭遇当届冠军西班牙对而折戟八分之一决赛，但是收获了全世界的赞誉。”死神轻轻为他关上柜子门，温柔的让他回头。  
那个时候已经习惯了满头发胶的他被队友围在中心，还带着队长的袖标。他们跟随者小克里斯走出更衣室，外面的车边靠着一个火辣的美人。死神拿蜡烛的手指收紧了，“同一年，你交往了俄罗斯名模伊莲娜，她给你生了一个儿子，Junior。”  
小克里斯冲过去拥抱怀孕的女友，有说有笑的上了车。死神不紧不慢的跟着他们的脚步上了后座，对克里斯招招手。  
克里斯也坐下了，那是一辆老版的奥迪，他当年很喜欢。坐在副驾座上面的美人伸出美丽的双臂和克里斯拥吻，克里斯回抱她，手上带了银质的钻石手表，表面似乎刻着什么字。  
“我都快忘记和伊莲娜在一起的感觉，我们分开的时间比在一起的要长太多了。”克里斯怀念的看着年轻的自己的侧脸，“我们好像莫名其妙的就在一起了。”  
“不好么？”死神坐的样子很端正，一本正经的捧着蜡烛。  
“不是不好，”克里斯看着依依不舍分开的两个人，“我总觉得你回顾中应该还有一个人，还有一个被我遗忘了，教会我如何去爱的人。”  
“你自己已经遗忘，说明那不重要。”死神逗弄着不知什么时候出现在后座的长得和克里斯很像的小男孩，“会爱比学着去爱更加重要。”  
克里斯看着后座的小男孩渐渐长大，副驾座的女人却换了一个有一个，“可是我是如此渴望知道我是怎么学会去爱的。”  
死神忽略了他的话：“2014年你因为伤病错过没能够带领葡萄牙杀出小组赛，但是在当年的欧冠赛场上表现惊人。2015年，你和伊莲娜的爱情走到尽头，你们选择和平分手，junior的抚养权归你。”  
克里斯看着曾经的青涩的自己逐渐变得稳重，看起来比灵魂状态的他还要老成——他的灵魂停留在他27岁的样子。  
“2016年，你终于又有了一段稳定的恋情，和乔治娜·罗德里格斯。”副驾座的女人变成一个黑发的女孩，她很年轻，充满活力，“你与她在奢侈品店一见钟情，她是一个在那里实习的大学生，后来她成为了你的妻子，为你生了三个孩子。”  
车的内饰也在不断的变换，乔治娜的笑容却是不变的甜美，她看向他眼睛里面始终充满了崇拜和爱意。克里斯看见年轻时的妻子也笑起来：“乔治娜总是能让我想起一个人。”  
“谁？”  
“我不记得了，但那一定是一个很重要的人。”  
死神没有追问，车到了克里斯蒂亚诺位于马德里的家，地理位置很好，离另外一栋克里斯很喜欢的别墅只有400米，虽然克里斯自己也说不上来他为什么喜欢那栋别墅，也不知道为什么他虽然很喜欢却没有把它买回来。  
“2018年葡萄牙仍然没有能获得世界杯，但是你的高光表现再一次获得了世界的赞誉。在这一年的夏天，因为家庭的原因，你和皇家马德里和平分手，去了尤文图斯。皇家马德里的主席佛罗伦蒂诺亲自送别。”死神和克里斯看着搬家工人来来去去把这个家里面的东西都搬空了，留下一个空壳。  
死神手里的蜡烛也只剩一半了，克里斯想起那个夏天，他离开皇家马德里前往意大利，收到无数的不舍无数的祝福和无数的欢迎，但是他总觉的缺了什么，缺了什么很重要的东西。  
“你在尤文图斯踢了六年，直到退役，成为尤文图斯的功勋球员，”死神走出房子，外面是他盛大的退役发布会，无数媒体打出了：“再见，安好，克里斯蒂亚诺！”的标幅。已经成熟的中年男人低下头，像是多年之前那样红了眼眶，他一生的一半都给了球场，球场给他带了财富、荣光和——  
和谁？  
死神手里的蜡烛又无风抖动了起来，死神安抚的摸了摸蜡烛的火焰，没有打断克里斯的回忆。  
“然后你的重心放到了帮助和培养家庭条件不好但是有足球天赋的年轻人上，你培养了很多很优秀的年轻人——这中间包括你的大儿子，Junior。”  
竞技场的欢呼再一次响起来，这一次是为了年轻的克里斯蒂亚诺。  
“你还参与了很多的慈善工作，为非洲国家捐建球场，设立了克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多足球基金——鼓励残疾的孩子们参与体育运动。”  
克里斯看着看起来和现在形态的他差不多大的junior奔跑在场上，而中年的自己在看台上带着孙子看着junior，在话筒递过来的时候微笑着说：“我为他感到骄傲。”  
死神和他一起随着人群走出去，在球场却感觉不到热血沸腾的拥挤感，他们似乎在空无一人的旷野，死神和他并肩，好像参与他的整个人生。  
“你的父母亲在同一年在梦中去世，去世的时候没有任何病痛。你参加了他们的葬礼，并且捐助葡萄牙的养老产业。”他们走出了竞技场，来到外面的墓地，两个并排的墓碑，他的儿子女儿围成一圈安慰他，他的小孙子孙女采了一大束白花放在墓碑之前。  
再一次经历父母的离去，克里斯仍然悲伤不已，但是他的心里还有另一种刺痛，似乎还有一个很重要的人在这一年离他而去了，但是他想不起来了。  
蜡烛噼里啪啦的响了两声，死神抚摸短短的蜡烛身，悄悄抬起手指按在嘴边，做了一个嘘的动作。  
克里斯对着父母的墓碑深深鞠了一躬，心里的刺痛疼的无以复加，就像十五岁那一年的心悸，好像那里应该有一道没有愈合的刀口，反复折磨着他。  
他几乎痛呼出声。  
死神过来扶住他，死神的手隔着手套也是暖的，是熟悉的温度。  
“你还好么？克里斯？”  
克里斯抬起头，看见兜帽下面微微露出的一点白皙的下巴，“我还好。”  
死神很快松开他的手，蜡烛的火光不满意的跳动了几下，死神威胁的掐掐它，“那就好，我们很快审核完了。”  
“你晚年搬回了葡萄牙，在那里成立了一个新的俱乐部，并且出任主席，以独特的大局观和直觉成功在第十年将一线队送入欧冠的赛场。”  
“俱乐部建了叫做克里斯蒂亚诺的球场。”克里斯轻轻的说，那个时候他已经八十岁了，很快就要讲到他的死亡了，可是蜡烛短的几乎已经握不住了，死神将它托在指尖上，看着火光微微颤动。  
“你的一生大抵如此。”死神带着克里斯走出球场来到外面——也不算是外面——他们走进了另一个球场，圣西罗球场。  
“这里是圣西罗？”克里斯环顾四周，死神沉默的点点头，“为什么带我来这里？”  
“是你带我来这里的。”死神含糊的说，“最后审判的地方是你心里最重要的地方。”  
“圣西罗？”克里斯深深吸了一口气，谁在圣西罗，谁在烟花下面笑，到底是谁呢？“所以我的审判结果是？”  
“你可以进入天堂，当蜡烛烧完，天堂之门就会为你打开。”死神慢慢的退后，退到一个阳光找不到他的地方，他还护着手里只剩一层薄薄的底的蜡烛，使得它能再多烧一会儿，“有什么问题你可以趁蜡烛还没有烧完问我。”。  
“每一个死去的人，都会有一个你那么尽职的死神在等待他们么？”克里斯不由自主的跟着死神的步伐，死神不得不继续移动位置——天堂之门很快就要开启了而他畏惧天堂的阳光。  
“——”死神犹豫了一下，他手上的蜡烛只剩下蜡油，“会，最爱你的人始终在等你。”

蜡烛熄灭了。  
天堂之门在打开在圣西罗，圣光普照圣西罗球场。  
克里斯向天堂之门走去，而死神依旧站在圣光无法照耀到的角落，带着他大大的兜帽，低着头无声无息。克里斯回头，向死神伸出手，像某一世某一时他拽住某一个人那样拽住死神的手，死神吓了一跳，往后退了几步，只剩下一只孤零零的手套捏在克里斯的手里。  
克里斯看看手套，又看看死神带着素戒的手，那只指环他也有。  
“KAKA，你不和我走么？”  
“在给我安排了一个没有你的完美人生以后？”

后记：  
Junior在收拾他父亲——杰出的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多的遗物，他的继母乔治娜走进来。  
“Junior，你认识一个叫KAKA的人么？”  
和他父亲颇为相像的男人皱眉仔细想了一想说：“应该不认识，怎么了么？”  
乔治娜轻轻叹气整理了一下头上的白花：“你父亲最后的时间里，一直在念叨这个名字。”


End file.
